Anime X Reader Oneshots
by anime.love29
Summary: Contains male characters from Tokyo Ghoul, Attack On Titan, Maid Sama, Ouran HSHC and more!
1. Chapter 1: Kaneki-Tokyo Ghoul

Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the characters :(

* * *

Kaneki X Reader

You stay at the library longer than expected. You know how dangerous it gets when it's dark, especially with doves, as well as hungry ghouls, roaming around. You pack away your books, and nervously leave the warmth and safety of the building. On the way home, your paranoid self avoids every suspicious looking figure, and you absentmindedly take the wrong turn, walking straight into Ward 20: one of the most dangerous wards in the city.

"What're you doing in this ward, young lady?" Two menacing looking men emerge from the shadows, grinning at you evilly.

"Yeah, this ain't no place for people like you," one of the men says,

"Guess we'll have to...get rid of you..." The other says, and the men look at each other mischievously. You immediately start running, not knowing where you're going, until you reach a dead end. There's no escape now. You hope for a miracle to happen, a trap door, a portal, anything.

But nothing comes.

The men advance on you, they're red pupils glowing against their black ghoul eyes, and deadly Kagunes, ready to attack. You step back until you're cornered, and prepare to use your Kagune. Your eyes take their true form, as long, pointed, wing-like 'weapons' protrude from your shoulders. Although your Kagune is strong, you're not fully trained, and can't fight much yet. Is this the end of you?

Suddenly someone walks into the alleyway. One eye is black and red. So this is the infamous one eyed ghoul; 'eyepatch' you'd heard people call him. He stretches his finger, and his knuckle cracks.

"Get away from her." He says calmly. His voice...it sounded familiar. The men turn away from you and prepare to pounce on the ghoul, but as they attack, 'eyepatch', not only defends himself, but kills them easily with his Kagune.

He walks over to you, and you feel your heart pounding beneath your chest.

"(Y/n)," he says, "sorry you had to see that."

You're shocked; how does he know your name? He walks even closer to you, and somehow you recognise him.

"K-kaneki?"

"Yes."

So this infamous ghoul was sweet Kaneki, your childhood friend and first love. You can't believe it.

You eyes drift over to his ghoul eye, and then he sees you looking at it. He quickly attempts to cover it, but you move his hand away. A tear rolls down your cheek and you hug Kaneki, burrowing your face in his chest. He's tense for a moment, but he slowly relaxes and hugs you back.

"(Y/n), I love you."

"I love you too."

After a while, Kaneki abruptly pulls away and looks down.

"But we can't be together," he says, trying to disguise his sadness, "I don't want to put you in danger."

You grab him and kiss him, catching him off guard.

"I don't care about the dangers, as long as I'm with you." You say, pulling away.

"But-"

"Please don't leave me. Not again." You say, tears rolling down your cheeks. Kaneki was your neighbour, and you were close since you were both toddlers, till Kaneki had to move away when you were both in high school. The day he left was the day you confessed to each other, and he had given you a heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of you together in preschool. You've never taken it off.

Kaneki wipes away your tears and hugs you again.

"I won't."

* * *

What did you think? I shall make more fluffy chapters and some more like this in the future...stay tuned! And if you have any character requests, feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Levi-Attack on Titan

Levi X Reader

Captain Erwin had told you, corporal Levi and corporal Hanji to take some of the cadets on an overnight training course in the woods. It was only meant to last a day and one night. You gather all the equipment and food you need with the other soldiers, and prepare for the next day. After you finally finish piles of paperwork and training exercises, you crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"(Y/n)!" Hanji's voice calling your name wakes you up.

"W-what...?"

"It's breakfast time, come on!" She says, and he whisks you away to the dining room.

*Time skip*

You've finally began the training. Hanji makes you and Levi partner up, because she ships you two so much. To be honest, her always rambling on about you and Levi, made you look at him…romantically. You two take half the cadets and escort them to the campsite. There are only a limited amount of tents and sheets, as this is meant to work on the cadets 'survival' and 'rationing' knowledge as well.

After the tents are set up, you begin the training. You work with Levi and demonstrate fighting techniques, Titan killing tips and more. You whiz through the day, and before long, it was time for bed. To everyone's dismay, it's a stormy night, and the tents are freezing. As you and Levi are both corporals, you have to share a tent, which is both awkward and embarrassing. You're secretly quite happy about it, though.

First you change into your pyjamas, while Levi waits outside. He has to stand in to rain, so you change as quickly as possible. Then you step outside and he goes in. He takes his shirt off and for a split second, you see his bare chest. You bite your lip at the sight of his six pack, but then, the tent flap closes and all you can do is sigh in the rain.

After a moment or two, Levi invites you back in.

You lie in silence, in contrast to how you and Levi usually are; making smart comments to each other or arguing about the cleanliness of something. Although you'd never admit it, you loved your conversations with him, and how his brow furrowed when he was angry, and his slight side smile when he was amused.

You're using the same sheets but lay very far from each other. All that's heard is your steady breathing and the heavy rain from outside.

Suddenly a rumble of thunder echoes through the campsite, and yourself tensing up. A shiver runs down your spine, and you lift the sheets higher.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" Levi asks.

"Um, nothing it's just-"you suddenly let out a squeak when more thunder is heard.

"(Y/n)?" Levi says.

"It's just that, I'm scared of thunder." You admit, your voice becoming quieter with each word.

"Thunder?"

"Thunder."

Huge blasts of thunder follow, and they don't stop. You curl yourself up into a ball, and try to choke back your tears. However, you fail, and tears roll down your cheeks. Suddenly, strong, warm arms wrap around you, and you instantly feel comforted. You look up at Levi, his eyes closed and his face is resting against your neck. All you can do is shut your eyes and savour the moment.

"Levi," you say, after a while. The thunder had stopped, and you still lay in each other's arms.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For comforting me. For making me smile. For talking to me. For being there for me, always."

"I love you (Y/n),"

"I love you too, Levi."

Unbeknownst to you and Levi, who are busy enjoying the moment, Hanji's outside your tent, spying on you. She silently celebrates as you two cuddle and confess your love for each other, using all her willpower to stop herself from cheering from the rooftops.

* * *

I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE FLUFF IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Usui-Maid Sama

Usui x Reader

You're still fairly new at Seika High, and so far you've made a few close friends. Generally, making friends is something you've never been good at, because you spend most your time daydreaming, which can make you come across cold and disinterested; which you're not really. When you first arrived, you were popular amongst the guys due to your extremely attractive features. However, now they've moved on because you always seem uninterested with that kind of thing, and keep turning them down. But, what they don't know, is that you've grown a 'romantic interest' in the cool, mysterious Usui.

One day, you're walking home from school, earphones in, listening to some (favourite artist/band), when you hear footsteps behind you. You're only a corner away from your apartment, so you continue walking, quickening your pace. As you reach the door to your apartment blocks, the footsteps stop, and you turn around.

It's Usui.

Usui, probably the most popular guy at Seika, and your secret crush, what was he doing here? You two sometimes spoke in your lessons, and he'd teasingly flirt with you sometimes, but you would always brush him off.

You were tired, and you had nothing to say.

"Bye." You say to him, opening the door and walking up to your apartment. For some reason, he follows you. When you stop at your apartment, he stops. You turn to face him, and your eyes widen; he looked pretty damn hot standing there. You shake away those thoughts, and ask him,

"Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd tutor me for Science, cos you're good at it, and we've got a test tomorrow." He replies. You sigh, and realise that you don't have anything else to be doing, so you let him in.

Just as the door shuts, he grabs you and pushes you against it.

"W-what?" You struggle against his grip, but you can't escape. He moves his hands against the wall at the sides of your head, so you can't move.

"Hey (y/n)," he begins, moving his hand and lifting your chin with his index finger, "I like you."

He leans in and kisses you. you. Your eyes widen in shock, but you soon ease into it, and kiss back. He gently bites your lower lip, demanding entrance, and you grant it him. His tongue slips into your mouth as you run your fingers through his surprisingly soft blonde locks, your other hand on the back of his neck. One of his arms is around your waist, the other softly caressing your cheeks. The kiss is gentle, yet passionate.

He smirks against your lips and picks you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to your bed...

* * *

Hehe

hope you enjoyed;)


	4. Chapter 4:Kaoru-Ouran HSHC

Kaoru X Reader

It's finally spring break. After a fun last day at Ouran Academy, you, your childhood friends Hikaru and Kaoru, a few close girl friends from your class, and all the other hosts relax at your family's beach house. You were all starting to get hungry, so you went to the kitchen to find some snacks before the pizza arrived. All you had was some boxes of Pocky and a few crackers. You bring the Pocky to the living room where your friends were. Hikaru's eyes gleam mischievously, and you all know what he's about to say.

"Let's play the Pocky game!" He says enthusiastically, and everyone knows there's no way of getting out of it. You all reluctantly agree.

 _(For those who don't know, the Pocky game is where two players put each end of a Pocky stick in their mouths and bite until they reach the middle. If they both reach the middle, it's a tie and they both win. If one of them breaks away, that person loses and the person who keeps their mouth on wins.)_

"I'll go first...and whoever the bottle lands on has to go against me." Hikaru announces. The bottle spins;it lands on you. You wished it was Kaoru it landed on, as you have a secret crush on him. In fact, you were one of the only people to be able to tell the twins apart. Hikaru smiles evilly, and you grin back, as if to say, "bring it on." You're both very competitive like that.

You slip the snack into your mouth, and he does the same. Simultaneously, you both chew your way to the middle, until your lips meet. After a few embarrassing whistles from your friends, you break away.

"Guess it's a tie. I'll spin next." You say. From the corner of your eye, you see Kaoru looking upset for some reason. You spin the bottle, and Hikaru nudges it slightly so it lands on Kaoru. No one else seems to notice, so you just go along with it, happy to have the chance to kiss Kaoru. Kaoru looks nervous, and he blushes, which makes you blush, too.

You both put an end of the Pocky stick in your mouth and begin chewing the ends. Just as you approach the middle, Kaoru breaks away, to your disappointment.

"Ah, Kaoru, you lost!" Hikaru says, "(y/n)s already been twice, so who wants to go?"

"I'll go!"says Tamaki. It lands on one of your friends, and they kiss for a split second. The game continues, people kiss each other, people don't, and it was all good fun, except for you, as you couldn't keep the fact that Kaoru broke away off your mind. Finally, the pizza arrived so the game ended. While everyone ate, you went to the kitchen to put the Pocky in the cupboard. You shut the cupboard door and see Kaoru in the doorway, which makes you jump.

"Oh hey, Kaoru, you scared me,"you laughed, but you were still upset about him breaking away.

"Sorry,"he scratches the back of his neck. He looks nervous. Suddenly he walks over to you and kisses you gently on the lips. Your eyes widen in shock, and you kiss back. He slowly breaks away.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages, but the first time couldn't be over a game of Pocky," He says, "I like you (y/n)."

"I like you too." You kiss him again, but longer this time, and more passionate. You push against his lips, wanting entrance, which he eagerly grants you. Your tongue explores his mouth, and he teases you sometimes, by pushing his tongue on yours.

"Ahem." A forced cough came from the door, and you two immediately broke away. It was Hikaru. You felt your cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"H-hey Hikaru." You say nervously, and he smirks.

"Sorry to disturb, but we were wondering how many slices of pizza you wanted,"

"T-two please,"

"Same."

Hikaru leaves, and you hear Haruhi asking what you two were doing.

"Oh, they were just making out."

Your blush furiously, and notice Kaoru is too. _He looks so cute blushing_ you think.

Then, you kiss him again, and hold hands on your way to the dining room.

* * *

Hope you liked it ;)


	5. Chapter 5:L-Death Note

L X reader

You and L, or Ryuzaki, have been working late every night since you joined the Kira case, and you've slowly but wonderfully fallen in love with the black haired male. You're sitting across from him, chatting about the case, while you're drinking yet another cup of coffee, and having yet another slice of cake.

"I think that from all of us, Light is most likely to be Kira," Ryuzaki says.

"I agree, there's definitely something off about him."

"Hm. (Y/n), there's a coffee shop open, would you like to go?" He asks monotonously, and you accept his offer.

*Time skip cos I'm lazy*

"Say, Ryuzaki, have you ever thought that I could be Kira?" You ask him, genuinely curious. You've both gotten your food and now you're sat in a booth near the back of the shop.

"It may have crossed my min, but I'm sure you're not. And besides, how could I have fallen in love with someone who could be Kira?"

You almost spit out your coffee; Ryuzaki was in love with you? Your eyes widen in shock.

"W-wha-" you stutter. Ryuzaki

"Ah yes, that's right," he sits close beside you and leans in, your lips slightly grazing each other's. He stares at you with his dark grey eyes, and whispers,

"There's a 100% chance I'm in love with you, and an 85% chance you feel the same."

"Make that 100."

Ryuzaki gently presses his lips against yours, and you feel yourself blushing furiously. It felt so good. You kiss back, a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of you. Suddenly L's phone rings, and he breaks away. Damn that cursed phone, you think and finish your coffee.

It was Matsuda on the phone, asking where we were, and Ryuzaki tells him. Then, he hangs up and stares at you once more. He smiles, a rare and beautiful occurrence.

"We'll continue this later."

* * *

Aw, I love L :P


	6. Chapter 6:Rin-Blue Exorcist

Rin X Reader

It's another day at the Cram school. Everyone's chatting amongst each other, waiting for your professor to arrive. You're all talking about the big school dance coming up, but you don't have any plans of going, unless of course your crush, Rin, asks you to.

*time skip*

You, Rin and Bon were meant to go on a mission together, but Bon fell sick, so it's just you and Rin. Rin is your close friend, as well as your first love.

While walking, looking for demonic activity and having your usual banter, Rin stops abruptly and asks you nervously.

"Hey, (y/n), I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course!" You accept, ecstatic. Rin lets out a sigh of relief and hugs you. You immediately hug him back.

Suddenly a horrific creature appears in front of you.

"A demon," Rin says quietly, as he breaks away from you. The demon attacks, and you and Rin manage to defend yourselves. After a while of fighting, the demon strikes you, hard. You fall to the ground, blood everywhere. The last thing you remember is Rin running over to you.

You wake up in the infirmary, heavily bandaged and aching. Rin sits beside your bed, his eyes closed. He looks exhausted.

"Rin,"you mutter. He looks up immediately and smiles when he sees you.

"(Y/n)! You're awake!"he leans in and hugs you, catching you by surprise.

"What do you mean? What happened?"you ask him once he breaks away.

"You don't remember? Oh, well we were on a mission, and then a crazy strong demon appeared and attacked you. You've been asleep for about 2 days. Don't worry though, I defeated that monster."

"Oh yeah," memories from that day came flooding back; you grinned, "and you asked me to the dance right?"

"Yeah..."he blushes,"I was scared you'd still be asleep for the dance; its in a couple days, after all,"

"How could I miss that opportunity?"you smile and hold Rin's hand. His face reddens even more, making you chuckle.

"The thing is, I really like you (y/n). No, I love you." He confesses, looking down. Now it's your turn to blush, and you respond,

"I love you too Rin." You say, and he looks up at you and grins.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asks mischievously, a gleam in his eyes.

"Um, I'm feeling good now." You reply nervously. Rin leaps from his chair and climbs on top of you, straddling you. You feel yourself heating up and your face turns a deep shade of crimson, making Rin smirk. He puts his hand on each side of your head, and slowly leans in.

"R-rin-" you're cut off by his lips gently pressed against yours. He tries getting entrance, but you tease him and don't let him. He groans and starts moving his lips down your neck, leaving hickeys here and there. You let out a moan, and he takes the opportunity to kiss you again and slip his tongue into your mouth. His wet muscle brushes against yours as you bring your hands up to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. You run your fingers through his soft locks, when...

"Rin Okumara! Get off (y/n) now!" A nurse barged in. Your cheeks turned red of embarrassment. Rin gets off you, and pecks you on the lips.

"Bye (y/n)," he says, and smirks.

"B-bye,"

* * *

This was fun to write, it took me a while though :/


	7. Chapter 7:Armin-Attack on Titan

Armin X Reader

(Modern)

"Hey, (y/n), wanna go to the fair after school?" Armin, your best friend asks you. It's your last lesson of the day, and Armin sits beside you.

"Sure!" You reply. You're excited, especially since you've had a crush on Armin ever since you met in 4th grade. Armin smiles. You quickly text your mum, telling her you'll be late home. Then, your teacher walked in, and the class fell silent.

After the class ended, you packed away your things and left with Armin.

"Um, can we go drop off my things at my house on the way?" He asked, "you can leave your bag there too, if you want,"

"Yeah, thanks!" You walk together, talking about anything and everything. When you reach his house, he takes you upstairs to his room, and puts his bags away. He slumps down on his bed. You smile and lie down next to him.

"Already tired, Armin?" You laugh.

"What? No!" He chuckles,"come on,"

He stands up and pulls you off his bed. You take your side bag with your purse in it out your backpack, and leave it in his room. Then you walk to the fair at the pier near his house.

"(Y/n), is this a date?" He asks you nervously.

"Well, that depends. Do you want it to be?" You say, grinning.

"Yes." He replies quietly, and you blush.

"So it's a date." You lace your fingers through his. You walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Then, you see a sweet/candy stall, and your mouth waters at the sight of the confectionery. Armin follows your gaze and laughs when he sees where you're looking. He pulls you over towards it.

Smiling, you both exit the stall with bags of unhealthy goodness.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" You ask, remembering the myth about the Ferris wheel bringing good luck to couples.

"Sure," Armin replies. You enter the queue, your hands joint.

"Um, Armin, I've actually liked you since we met in 4th grade," you admit, laughing nervously.

"Really? So have I!"

"And you only asked me out now?!"

"I was nervous!"

You laugh, and climb into one of the carriages. As the ride begins, Armin puts a mini twizzler between his lips, giving you an idea. You smirk, and take the candy from his mouth, in a quick kiss. His face becomes red, which makes you giggle.

"Hey! I was eating that!" He says.

"Here, have this one instead." You put a little twizzler into your mouth, lean over to him, hold his wrists down with your hands and press your lips against his. Using, your tongue, you push the sweet into his mouth, and break away. Armin turns a deep shade of Crimson, which makes you smirk even more.

**Time skip**

You arrive at Armin's house to get your bag. The two of you had the best time, holding hands on rides, snacking on junk/fast food at the fair stalls, and of course, kissing. But, as it got dark, Armin suggested you both leave.

Armin and you walk to his room, where he says,

"(Y/n), I need to get back at you for taking my sweets and giving them back like that."he says, smiling.

"Oh, really?"you laugh.

"Yes." He replies, and guides you to his bed. He lays you down and climbs on top of you. Blushing, he leans in and kisses you, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You make out for a while, until Armin rolls off and lies beside you. He looks at you, admiring you beautiful (h/c) locks, and features, which in his eyes, were perfect, when he notices your drooping eyes, and sees how tired you are.

"You're tired, you should go to sleep." He says, pulling the blanket across the both of you, and wrapping a gentle and comforting arm around your waist. You grunt softly in reply, and reach for your phone to text your mum.

 _You: Can I stay at Kate's for the night?_

 _Mum: You sure it's Kate ;)_

 _You: ...yeah_

 _Mum: HAHA it's Armin, right? You two have fun ;)_

 _You:MUM!_

You put your phone away, sighing at your embarrassing mum, but also being grateful you had a super cool parent.

You hold Armin's hand and fall asleep, cuddling each other.

* * *

So much fluff! I like it tho ;) hehe


	8. Chapter 8:Kyo-Fruits Basket

Kyo X reader

"(Y/n), it's your turn!"

You don't know why you agreed to this. Why did your best friend, Tohru, have such a way of convincing you to play these games? Reluctantly, you stand up and pick a slip of paper out of the hat. It read, 'Kyo.' You were secretly relieved, since Kyo was very attractive, with his orange hair and dark red eyes, and you two were quite close friends. You flick the paper over to Kyo, who reads it and stands up. Tohru giggles, and says,

"Ok (y/n), Kyo, come this way!"

She stops outside the closet door, where you and Kyo go in. Then, she leaves, and darkness swallows up the space. You flinch at the pitch blackness of the room. The closet is small and narrow, which means you and Kyo are merely inches apart. You can barely see, but you can hear Kyos steady breathing.

"So, what are we gonna do for these 7 minutes?" He asks, shattering the silence.

"Um, I don't know." Suddenly, you feel something graze your ankles, which makes you squeal and jump into Kyo's arms. You realise the position you're in and quickly break away.

"Sorry about that. I just felt something on my ankle." You say sheepishly.

"Whatever."he says, "Wait, why didn't I change?"

"Change?"

"Uh, nothing."

You slide down the wall and sit on the floor. Kyo sits next to you. You feel strongly attracted to Kyo, and you hate how he makes you blush and feel butterflies inside. Somehow, you don't feel afraid of the dark when you're with him, in contrast to anywhere else, where you tremble with fear.

He looks at your from the corner of his eyes. He loves your (h/l) (h/c) hair, and subtle but beautiful (e/c) orbs, your perfect skin and luscious lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss you so badly.

You feel Kyo lean over and grip your hands, your faces millimetres apart.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispers, and you nod slightly, letting him know he can. He gently pushes his lips against yours, letting go of your hands and placing his arms around your waist. You place one hand on his back and the other in his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue enters your mouth, slightly grazing yours, sending shivers down your spine.

He moves away from your lips and starts kissing your neck, biting and sucking areas on the way down, which makes you moan, quietly, so the others won't hear. He smirks at the noise you made, and returns to your lips. Just as you lock lips with him once again, the door swings open, revealing a startled Tohru.

"Um, I'm sorry! I'm really am! I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that the seven minutes are over. Sorry, but what were you two doing anyway?" Tohru said, flustered. I removed my hand from Kyos hair, and he pulled his arms away from my waist.

"Oh, Tohru, you don't need to apologise all the time,"I said, laughing gently.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "and me and (y/n) were making out, till you came in, oh, and she's my girlfriend now,"

You blush at his words, which makes him smirk as he leans in and pecks you on the lips.

"Oh, right sorry. I mean...not sorry..."Tohru trailed off, "Wait, Kyo, you haven't changed?"

"What do you guys mean by 'changed?'" You ask, standing up and walking to the doorway.

"I guess we'll have to tell her."Kyo says, getting up and leading me to the living room.

**Time skip**

They tell you everything. g. They expect you to not believe them, or at least be surprised, but you already knew.

Because while they have the Sohma curse, you have the (l/n) curse. Which means you are immune to transforming when hugging them, and vice versa. While they have the curses of the zodiac animals, your family have the curses of any random animals. You're the (your fave animal). You explain all of this to them, and when you're done, it's very late, and it's dark outside.

"Well, I should probably head home," you say.

"No, you can't go out alone with weirdos roaming around," Shigure says,

"Yeah, stay here for the night,"Kyo says,

"But we don't have any spare beds,"says Tohru,"should I lay a futon?"

"That won't be a problem."Kyo smirks, pulling you into his bedroom. You slump down on the bed, exhausted. Smiling, Kyo climbs in beside you, and pulls the blanket over you. You turn to face him and peck him on the lips, before he wraps his arms around you and you burrow your face in his chest. You fall asleep, a smile still on your face.

* * *

I feel like this was quite long...idk

Maybe it's just that I took ages to write it; writers block sucks.

Ah well, hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9-Eren-Attack on Titan

Eren X Reader

"Come on (y/n)! We're having a little party tonight! Get dressed and then let's go!" Hanji screams to you enthusiastically. You want to get out of it, but you know there's no chance Hanji would let you skip it, so you reluctantly agree Even though Corporal Hanji is your superior, she's still one of your best friends, and always comes to the Cadets parties.

You quickly wear a pair of jeans and a loose top, and make your way to the party with Hanji. Pretty much everyone from the cadets has shown up. Your eyes scour the room, and you catch sight of Eren. Now you know why Hanji made you come to this party; she knows all about your crush on Eren, and wants to get you two together.

You talk with Eren, since he is one of your best friends, until Armin and Mikasa interrupt, saying they wanted to have a little chat with him.

After a while of eating and drinking little snacks, and talking to your friends, Hanji makes an announcement,

"Time to play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone agrees, some people hesitant, others excited. You all sit in a circle, you seated beside Eren and Sasha.

"Who wants to go first?"asks Hanji,"Oh, and if you refuse to do the dare or truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing!"

"I'll go," Says Jean, smirking,"Dare!"

"Your dare is to...sit on Marcos lap for the rest of the game!"

Jean turns beet red, and everyone starts giggling, until he finally says,

"Not worth it,"

He pulls off a shoe and throws it in the middle of the circle.

"Aw, no fun!" Hanji pouts.

"Ok, who's next?"Jean asks, ignoring her.

"I-I'll go,"Armin says, "um, truth."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"Well, two."

"TWO?!"

Everyone bursts into laughter, and you can't help but feel bad for him. Only two?!

"Moving on! Who's next?"

"I'll go! Dare!" Says Hanji, still laughing.

"Erm...I dare you to kiss Corporal Levi"

Everyone falls silent and stifles a laugh at Hanjis shocked and disgusted reaction.

"THAT SHORTY?! NO WAY!"

She takes off her jacket and tosses it in the middle with Jeans shoe. You all burst into laughter once more.

"I'll go next." Says Eren, as the laughter settles down. Hanji grins mischievously, and you know this can't be good.

"Truth or dare, Eren?"

"Dare,"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss (y/n), on the lips, for at least 15 seconds!"

All eyes are on you and Eren. You blush furiously, and so does Eren. You turn to face each other, your face reddening even more. Slowly, the emerald eyed male leans in, and presses his lips against yours. You move your hands to his shoulders, and he places his hands on your waist, sending shivers around your body. You feel lost in the kiss, his warm lips causing you to feel an amazing sensation inside. It felt...perfect.

After what felt like 15 seconds, you break away slowly.

"Wow, you guys were at it for almost a minute!" Laughs Hanji, causing you to turn a deep crimson.

"Um...I'm gonna go to the bathroom," you said stuttering, and we're pretty sure it sounded very obvious that you were lying. Nevertheless, you get up and make your way down the corridor. You enter the girls bathroom and wash your face with cold water, in an attempt to get you out of the bliss you felt when kissing Eren. After that failed trial, you leave the bathroom, and not ready to join the others, especially Eren, you sit against the wall in the corridor.

Soon, you hear some footsteps, and lift your head. It's Eren.

"(Y/n), are you ok?"asks Eren. He sits down beside you, "you kinda left after we...kissed,"

"Oh, no, I'm fine thanks."

"Really? Then why're you out here sitting alone in a dark hallway? Is it cos I'm a bad kisser or you don't like me or something?"

"No of course not, in fact, I like you a lot. More than you know, actually." You say quietly, when you realise you just said that out loud, "uh I mean-"

You're cut off by Erens lips against yours, his arms round your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer against you. After a while, he breaks away, and hugs you.

"I like you a lot, too." He says, with his face buried in your neck.

"(Y/N)! EREN!" Hanji squeals. You immediately break way from each other, shocked at the sound of your crazy best friends voice. Armin and Mikasa are there too, making you blush and feel embarrassed.

"You finally did it Eren," Mikasa says and Armin nods in agreement.

"We'll give you some privacy."laughs Hanji, winking before leaving with Armin and Mikasa.

"So...what does this mean?"you ask, once you're certain your friends are out of earshot.

"It means," Eren says, bringing you in for a hug and pecking your forehead, "you're my girlfriend now."

* * *

Two updates in one day! Whoop whoop!

Hope you liked it! ;)


	10. Chapter 10:Shu-Diabolik Lovers

Shu X Reader

(Btw you're a vampire)

You tugged at the hem of your boyfriend, Shu's, shirt. You're sitting on his lap, with him lying in your bed, but he was still sleeping.

"SHU!" You shout. He finally opens his eyes.

"Too loud," he says, before pulling you down so you lay on top of him, "I'll have to punish you,"

You blush at his words. Suddenly, he flips you over so he straddles you, and he holds your wrists down above your head. He presses his lips against yours and sucks on your bottom lip, demanding entrance. You refuse to give it to him, and he groans. His lips still on yours, he removes a hand from your wrists and snakes it up your shirt. He runs his fingers over your private area, making you gasp. Using your open mouth as an opportunity, he sticks his tongue down your throat. You move your tongue, trying to push his out of your mouth, but he wins, and runs his wet muscle along the roof of your mouth.

You break your hands away from his hold above you, and intertwine your fingers with his soft blonde locks, pushing him further down on you. You proceed to make out, until Shu breaks away and begins travelling down your neck, sucking and nibbling areas. You bite your lips to stifle a moan, and Shu looks up.

"I want to hear you (y/n)," he whispers, his voice lust-filled. He continues pleasuring you, and you let out moans

"Shu-"you say, moaning, which makes him smirk.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Yui stands shocked in the doorway.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" She says. Shu removes his lips and hands from your body, and breaks away.

"Can't we just suck her blood already?"you ask, and Shu laughs.

"It's too sweet."he says.

"I just wanted to return that brooch, (y/n), and I heard moans so I was worried you were hurt."

"Well clearly, I'm not hurt, but I was just making out with my boyfriend. You can leave the brooch on that table."

She puts the accessory away and runs out, closing the door behind her. Shu pulls you in closer for a hug, and pecks you on the lips.

"You know I love you, (y/n)," he says, and you gasp; this was the first time Shu had said that. He gently pulls away slightly and rests his forehead against yours.

"I l-love you too."

* * *

I didn't want to be too lemony XD

Hope you liked it!

And now I feel like throwing a brick at Yui for interrupting even though I wrote the story -_-


End file.
